New Waking World: The End of the Dream
by ToxicGentleman
Summary: The Hunter has reached the end of the Hunt. He has bested everything the Hunt threw at him and is ready to be done with it. However, he is tasked with a new goal. A oneshot that will, hopefully, start off something good. Who knows for sure though?


He stood over the corpse of the Moon Presence, its blood creating an eerie crimson mist. The man inhaled deeply, the mist floating towards him, seeping into his pores. When he exhaled, the mist disappeared into him completely, showing the white flower meadow the last two fights took place in. The man looked around, taking in the tranquility of the solitude. A brief moment of silence in the chaotic nightmare he lived.

His grip on Rakuyo loosened in his left hand. His forearm pressed against his pistol, Evelynn, and the Blades of Mercy that was strapped to his waist. His right rested against Righpterplash and the blade from the Burial Blade, while it's haft was folded and strapped to his back, that were also hanging on his belt. He was covered in blood, both human and beast, that began to harden and coagulated in his braided hair.

The Hunter let a sigh escape as he looked over to the great tree, the workshop still burning behind it, and spotted Gehrman's wheelchair unscathed from the two fights. He felt a strange pull towards it, as if it was calling him to sit and relax for the first time that night. Slowly making his way towards the chair he felt the weight of his equipment start to weigh him down for the first time that night. Heavier and heavier, the weight on his body grew until it was almost impossible for him to move towards the wheelchair. The longer he looked at the chair, the more the urge to sit overtook him. His tired muscles screamed for him to just sit. The joints in his arms ached with overuse. A strange feeling crept up his spine, one that he hadn't felt for a long time. He wanted to sit, but as he grew closer hesitation crept into his mind. Hesitation brought on by one single word that had lost all meaning to him.

 _Fear_.

The last time he felt it was when he first woke up in Yarnham, unsure and afraid as he saw the men turned beasts that walked the streets. When be discovered the power of the Dream, his fear vanished from him and was replaced with curiosity, wonder, and awe. Curiosity had filled him as he began to study the weapons, creatures, city itself. Wonder flooded his mind as he questions what happened, how it happened, and why had everything turned out the way it did. Awe had glazed his eyes as he found answers and seen the nightmares that now plagued the world.

He felt a presence approach him from behind, yet he didn't move nor did he acknowledge it as he stared at the chair before him.

"Good Hunter, you have eased Gehrman's suffering and brought an end to this nightmare, yet there is one final task you must complete," the plain doll stated, stopping beside him.

The Hunter let a deep sigh escape as he closed his eyes, and asked, "And what is that?" His voice was hoarse from disuse.

The doll reached up and caressed his cheek with one hand and pulled his face to look at her. He opened his eyes, yet didn't flinch when he saw her face. The once smooth porcelain face was now cracked with a few small pieces missing and dust falling. Deep down he knew that this was going to be the last time he would see her, yet he didn't want it to be the last. She was the one constant in this nightmare that brought him any form of peace. That kept the visions at bay.

"You must find peace," she spoke lovingly.

"Peace? How am _I_ supposed to find peace? With the beasts I've seen, the nightmares I've slain, and the insight I have gained, I will not find peace in Yarnham or anywhere in the waking world," he said.

The doll used her free hand and push the side of her mouth up, showing a half smile. "You will not find peace in our waking world, but another. When you leave here tonight, you will never _dream_ again," she informed, dropping her hands from both of their faces. She then pulled a red leather satchel from under her shawl. "This bag will hold all of your belongings, no matter the size. I packed all of your belongings before the workshop went up in flames."

The Hunter hesitated before placing Rakuyo against his side and grabbing the bag gently. He felt the smooth leather under his hands and stared at it. On the front was a symbol that was carved into the leather. The symbol was a combination of twp Caryll runes combined into one, with the Hunter of Hunters rune surrounding the Blood Rapture rune. It had been far too long since he was given a gift. Blood stained tears started to stream down his cheeks, the inevitable getting closer and closer.

"Take a seat in Gehrman's wheelchair, and it will send you to another waking world. There you will find pea-" the doll was interrupted by the Hunter throwing his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"I will miss you, my friend. You have no idea how much you have done for me," he choked out.

"And I will miss you, good Hunter. You have treated me kinder than most. Farewell good Hunter, my dearest friend. May you find peace in the new waking world," she said, returning the embrace.

"Farewell my dearest friend. May you find peace in the waking world," the Hunter said. They released each other and, after slinging the satchel over his shoulder, he slowly sat in the chair. His eyelids grew heavy as sleep took him quickly. He could hear the doll saying a prayer as he drifted of.

" _O Flora, of the moon, of the dream. O little ones, O fleeting will of the ancients... Let the hunter be safe, let him find comfort. And let this dream, his captor... foretell a pleasant awakening... be, one day, a fond, distant memory..."  
_

* * *

 _A/N: Well, hopefully this was good. This is my first published Fan Fiction, and it is the beginning to a set of crossovers. Each story will take the Hunter to a different world and follow him as he tries to find peace in that world. Where will the Hunter go first? Look for it in the next story I post. I'm looking forward to reviews, both good and bad, but please try to keep them constructive. I can only learn from mistakes that people point out. Hehe._


End file.
